Lucina
by EternalEpoch
Summary: Your father really was gone.


**I. Gone**  
You were young when you found out your father was dead. Frederick and only a few other shepherds returned that day. You looked desperately for your father, but was disappointed when you couldn't find him. Maybe he's still outside? Right when you were about to go outside to greet your father you were stopped by Frederick the Wary. His eyes looked heavy, as if the weight of the world was put on his shoulders.  
You ask him where your father is. He kneeled down to your level and procured his cape, but it was drenched in something red and reeked of rotted blood. You took it, there was something inside of it, so you unfolded it and found your father's sword, Falchion.  
You stood paralyzed, staring at the blade. Father never let Falchion leave his side, unless he tested to see if you were capable of wielding it. Frederick started to sob, "I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to protect him. I'm so sorry."

Your father really was gone.

 **II. Nature**  
Grima's destruction was vast, many people died and will yet die if he's not stopped. One by one all the Shepherds were picked off. The Risen weren't relentless. Only your Aunt Lissa remained.  
When you took up your father's sword she cried, she didn't want you to meet the same fate as your father. You hardened your heart, and decided it was for the greater good. You remain as the last one to wield Falchion, the weight of the world rests on your shoulders.  
No matter what your Aunt said you couldn't sit idle.

It was not your nature.

 **III. Guilt**  
It had been a few years since your own battle against the Risen had begun. The remaining people of the world scrambled to Ylisse, as you had announced that you will try to complete the Awakening. With your colleagues, the children of the Shepherds, out looking for the gemstones, you remained at the capitol to reassure the people.  
However there was nothing you could do, Grima had started a siege on the castle and was there personally. Hundreds of Risen had entered the castle, the soldiers tried fighting them but there was too many and they were worn. As you gained word of this you headed to the courtroom to help fight, you could see a Risen looking in the eye of a woman. They were looking for you. The soldiers were dying because they were looking for you.

To this day you feel the guilt.

 **IV. Eyes**  
The fight had continued, you couldn't give up now, not when so much was on the line. It won't be long until your friends arrive with the gemstones. When they do you will preform the Rite of Passage and end Grima's terror once and for all.  
Things took a turn for the worse, as the battle wasn't going well for you. Grima had decided to intervene. He breathed destruction, a gaping hole is now where a wall originally stood. Your ribs ache as your are thrown back by rubble and the blast. Quickly, you stand up. A voice echoed all around you, but you held your ground no matter his taunts.

The others weren't there when you looked death in the eyes.

 **V. Mask**  
It was a miracle that the Divine Dragon had saved you and the others. Trying to preform the Awakening was a dead end, as two of the gemstones were missing. She claimed to having a plan, that would send you through time itself and prevent these events from ever occurring. You agreed to her proposal, and asked everyone else their thoughts. Your Aunt had thought it best to stay and help however she could, she was, after all, the Exalt.  
The others had agreed to go but for different reasons than you, they seemed to be selfish reasons but you wouldn't judge them.  
Before you took your leave Gerome approached you and pointed to your eye. "You should probably cover that up," he said.

He gave you a mask.

 **VI. Marth**  
As you escape the collapsing castle of Ylisstol, you are sent back in time. Risen had gotten in front of you and went through, so you chased them through before you could leave with the others. Once you reach out of the gate of time you see a man -your father- plunging his sword -Falchion- into one of the Risen's back. Relief fills your body and it takes every ounce of strength to not run to him and hug him. Now is not the time to think theses thoughts though, as he doesn't seem to notice the other Risen approaching your aunt.  
Thinking fast, you jump down and start to run, you approach the risen faster than your father and draw your blade just in time to block the attack. This Risen is strong, it must be connected to Grima. You can't stay like this forever so you look to your father and call for help. He nods in response and run to attack, the Risen is distracted and lifts it's axe. You seize the opportunity and strike at the same time your father does. It dissipates into a cloud of purple smoke as you sheath Falchion.  
Your father congratulates you on your swordplay and asks you what your name is. You turn your head slightly to look at him from behind your mask.

 _Lucina doesn't exist. You're Marth._


End file.
